


I'm Not Done, Steven

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short coda to 2x12 Alaheo Pau'ole. Danny finds Steve standing alone on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Done, Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 2x10 Ki'ilua and 2x12 Alaheo Pau'ole.
> 
> Written for the 'All You Need Is Love' Challenge at fandomverse on LJ. Inspired by [this gif](http://pics.livejournal.com/sgflutegirl/pic/000cy7qp).
> 
> For the challenge, we were supposed to portray our favorite pairing in whatever way we wanted. This was an idea I had after seeing the episode, especially after I saw the gif. This challenge came along at the perfect time.
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

Danny watched the events unfold in front of him. He was standing slightly behind and to the right of Steve. To say he liked the view was an understatement. It was hard to keep his attention on the wedding taking place only feet from him when he had that distraction between him and the proceedings. He was glad that all he had to do was stand there.

Then Steve turned around and gave Danny a lopsided grin. It was enough to short circuit something in his brain, and he didn’t remember much else that happened until the wedding was over. Boy, did he have it bad.

Hugs were exchanged and pictures were taken, but when Danny went to look for Steve immediately after, he was nowhere to be seen. He looked out over the crowd and didn’t see Joe either. Danny knew something was going on between Steve and his mentor, and he wanted Steve to let him in; let him help. Steve, being Steve, didn’t want Danny to get pulled into the chaos.

Danny waited twenty minutes, and when Steve hadn’t returned, Danny went looking for him. He found Steve standing alone on the nearby beach. He was staring out at the surf. Danny quietly made his way out to him and took up position next to him.

They stood that way for about five minutes before Danny couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Babe? You okay? What’s going on?”

Steve sighed heavily. “I let him go. I should have followed him; found out what the hell is really going on. He knows more than he’s telling me. I trusted him, and now…”

Danny moved to where he was standing in front of Steve, facing him. He looked up into his eyes.

“We all trusted him to some extent. I mean, without him, we wouldn’t have been able to get you out of North Korea. You’d be…” He choked up. He couldn’t imagine a life without Steve.

Steve closed the space between them and enveloped Danny in a hug. He remained quiet.

“Do you trust me?”

Steve pulled back and looked down at Danny.

“Of course I do. Why would you even ask me that?”

“Then listen to what I’m going to say, and don’t question it. Okay?”

“Yeah, Danny.”

“Okay. I don’t know what is going on with Joe. I know you don’t want to get the rest of us involved, but now may be the time to do that.”

Steve tried to interrupt, but Danny put his hand up.

“I’m not done, Steven.” He waited for Steve to back down. “I know you want to protect us, but we’re family… ohana. I love you, and I will do anything for you. Whatever is going on, we’ll figure it out together.”

Steve stood silent for a moment before answering. The anger he’d felt had finally started to dissipate.

“Okay. You’re right… I shouldn’t have shut you guys out, especially you. I just couldn’t bear to lose you.”

“Do my ears deceive me? Did you just admit that I was right?”

“Don’t get used to it.” Steve smiled as he said it.

“Yeah, well… We better get back before Kono sends out a search party.”

Steve chuckled, all the tension finally leaving his body. He wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders and they walked back to the wedding reception. They could relax, at least for a little while.


End file.
